


Does this song make me look fat? (Podfic)

by cheshiretears



Series: Voiceteam 2020- Blue Team Bleu [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears/pseuds/cheshiretears
Summary: Kyungsoo attempts to create the soundtrack of his life. Baekhyun sings each and every single song in the list. (Alternatively: Baekhyun sends links of good, obscure songs to Kyungsoo for appreciation; Kyungsoo replies with his own roster of songs that speak of his feelings for Baekhyun.)(Podfic of Does this song make me look fat? by roommate)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Voiceteam 2020- Blue Team Bleu [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730476
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	Does this song make me look fat? (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Does this song make me look fat?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139195) by [roommate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roommate/pseuds/roommate). 



> For Blue Team Bleu's "K-pop" anthology for Voiceteam 2020.
> 
> I love a good songfic and I am weak for Baeksoo! But seriously guys, I'm not Byun Baekhyun, nor am I Do Kyungsoo, so don't judge me too harshly for vocals recorded at 3am with no warmup.

**Download** : [Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1qHQM_myK5X4IwYacfdHdOEz-6cNOFxEX) | [Archive](https://archive.org/details/does-this-song-make-me-look-fat-by-roommate) | [My Podfic Page](https://grlygrl712.wixsite.com/cheshirepods/copy-of-podfics) (17:41 min | 16 MBs)

 **Text:** [Does this song make me look fat?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1139195) by [roommate](http://archiveofourown.org/users/roommate/pseuds/roommate)

 **Reader:** [cheshiretears](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears)


End file.
